Fever
by Safiyyah
Summary: Light is a theater student, and had always tried to put on a show for his lover. Eventually, L cheats on Light. Will they rekindle their once passionate relationship? This story takes you on the bumpy ride. LxLight
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy. ;)

**-x-**

**_Present_**

Light walked onto the pitch black stage with motivation and fervor. His determination to put on a great performance weeps through the pores of his body. The curtains were closed in front of him and his eyes pierced through the curtains, because he can just _see_ who would have slipped in at the last moment. He didn't know why he'd bother coming. He'd be standing and watching Light with those obscenely large placid eyes, absent to anyone to know what kind of things were going through his mind. Light resented that. He always secretly did.

Light took a seat, straddling a cold plastic fold-up chair, and rested his arms on the head of the chair. He looked down at his bare arms and his body heaved a sigh. He wasn't nervous, just angry. Last week replayed in his mind vividly, and he gripped the chair in disgust as he revisited the memory…

**_One Week Ago_**

"Comb your hair once and a while, Jesus Christ," Light reached over and ruffled L's hair even more than it already was and shook his head in disapproval. He took a sip of his steaming mocha coffee.

L plunked three sugar cubes into his tea. "What's the point? It's going to look the same. My hair is not the kind you brush. It's meant to be like this." He took a sip of his tea, was still unsatisfied, and put two more sugar cubes into the cup.

Light patted his mouth dry with a napkin and changed the subject. "So, tonight and tomorrow night I'm going to be doing some hardcore rehearsing for the big show…"

"Right. The show where you sing dance to a song of your choice and win a trophy if your interpretation is the best? I find it strange that such an event would take place in college."

Light rolled his eyes. "You don't _only _win a trophy," L raised an eyebrow, "You get money too."

"Well then, you better win. Pursuing a theater career is not exactly going to have you back-stroking in a pool of money," L said in what could have been mistaken as a holier-than-thou attitude.

Light frowned. "You say that all the fucking time. You don't think I'm aware of that? I know I'm damn talented. I will make it," Light said with fervor.

Lately, Light had been getting annoyed a lot with his partner of eight months--his words were being amplified 10 times to a point of irritation, and Light didn't understand why. But this was the man he loved, and he had to accept it.

"Well, confidence is good." L said, taken aback by Light's anger spurt. They sat in silence.

Light finished his coffee hastily, and looked at his watch. "I have a class in fifteen. Gotta run." He grabbed his backpack, walked over to L, grabbed his partner's chin and gave him a big wet kiss on the lips. Light had to do all the work, because L's lips stayed limp. Light parted, casually strolled out of the café, and headed to his dorm.

L licked his lips, taking in the remaining saliva Light had so incautiously left there. He took out his cell phone from his pocket. He sipped his tea as he read that there were two new text messages, and one new voice mail. He opened his text message box. The first message read, "where r u? I'm rly bored. I am lookin frwd to 2morrow night." He pressed "next" to see the second message. "I want 2 talk 2 u. call me."

He deleted the messages nonchalantly, opened the voice mail inbox, and listened to a woman's urgent voice say: "Hello sweetheart. I was just wondering if, instead of going to that restaurant—it is a nice thought, don't get me wrong—that we stay at your house and order in? I think it would be much more intimate. I'll bring over a movie or something. It'll be fun. Call me back. Muah."

L contemplated having Naomi come over to his house. Light was going to be rehearsing tonight, and tomorrow night, right? That's what he thinks he heard. Light occasionally dropped by unannounced, but will definitely not come over tomorrow night. He's supposed to be busy with his silly performance. L shuffled himself out of the door and when he got to his quiet abode, he called Naomi back.

She answered, allowing only one ring to pass by. "L! How are you, dear?"

"I'm quite fine, Naomi thank you. I was just returning your message. I think it should be fine for you to come over tomorrow night. Hopefully nothing out of the ordinary appears," he said, maliciously.

"Is he busy doing something?" Naomi asked desperately. They would not even mention "his" name.

"Yes, yes he is." L said, assuring himself.

"Goody. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great day, L." Her tongue danced around the words.

"See you Naomi." L hung up the phone and stared out of his window. Where was the remorse? The shame? The disgust with himself? He had only felt these feelings after the first time he and Naomi met, which was about a month ago…

**_About One Month Ago_**

"Ugh. She's already twenty minutes late," Light barked. He loosened his tie and said, annoyed, "She texted me saying she's stuck in traffic."

"I hope this woman's all you say she is. I'm quite hungry." L looked down at his empty plate forlornly, waiting for something to materialize there.

"Oh, you're going to_ love_ her." Light motioned to the waitress to pour him more water.

Five minutes passed and she finally arrived. Her head was held high, like she was a princess among the simpleton dinner-goers.

"There she is. Dr. Misora, over here!" Light yelled out, waving her over. She smiled as she made her way to her empty seat. L stared at her bounding toward him and Light. He was in awe of her beauty—her long, black flowing hair, her thin yet curvaceous body, and her effervescent eyes. Once she sat down, L focused on the present time and tuned into Light's voice, "—and this is Dr. Misora, a notable Criminal Justice Professor at my school."

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. Misora." L held out a hand and she shook it. She held onto his hand as she said,

"And I, you. I have heard _so_ many great things about you from Light. He never stops talking about you. Your detective work seems very reputable." Dr. Misora spoke with such sincerity. She then let go of his hand.

L turned to Light and winked, thanking him for speaking so highly of him. Light smiled in return. L bowed his head toward Dr. Misora to show his thanks.

"Anyway, sorry to keep you boys waiting. Let's eat." So the three of them ordered food, and commenced conversations.

Naomi Misora could not keep her eyes off of L. She snuck peeks at him while he ate, or even when he drank. Light was oblivious to all of this, though. Once they were done, Dr. Misora became bold and asked for L's phone number.

She had said she would "love to discuss some of his work together, sometime." L agreed, and Light felt satisfied that he set up these two onto a great path of friendship.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner, Light." They hugged.

"It was great meeting you, L." Dr. Misora went in for an embrace. The pressure from her soft breasts made L feel a pang of euphoria. Then, it was over. Her mouth slowly formed into a smile as she waved back to Light, but her eyes never left L's. She eventually exited the restaurant, but it felt as if she were still there. L stared at the vacant spot where she was just standing on longingly, but snapped out of it when Light grabbed hold of his hand and clasped it tight. He felt ashamed of these feelings. He wanted them to disappear. He and his partner held hands all the way out of the restaurant—like the way they had once done when they lay together in L's bed. He wanted _those_ feelings to reappear…

**_Two Months Prior_**

There they lay, staring at the ceiling of L's bedroom in thought and clasping hands—just motionless, loving creatures living without a care in the world. They eventually parted, and Light sat on the edge of L's bed, stretching the cricks in his neck. He rotated his head around slowly but kept his eyes locked on L's bare back. His back-muscles moved as L scrambled through his clothing drawer looking for a crisp white T-shirt and blue-jeans. What he was looking for was beyond Light. The man always wore the same thing. He took out a fresh pair of clothing and walked over to the mirror. Light was admiring his gait, and began to sing in a sultry tone…

He started, "There he goes, my baby walks so slow…"

L set down the clothes on the tabletop and pulled down his pajama pants. L was now bare in his boxers, and stared at himself in the mirror.

Light rose from the bed and stood behind L. He wrapped his arms around L's waist and sang, "Sexual tic-tac-toe" while gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, I know we both know it isn't time, no…But could you be m-mine?" They swayed together, Light's naked torso pushing into L's back—the smell of last night's sex dripping from their bodies.

Light put his claw on L's raven hair and pulled his head back toward his own face.

"We'll never get too far, just you, me, and the bar. Silly ménage-a-trios, sometimes…"

Light whispered into his lover's ear, "Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine, would you be m-mine?"

Then he froze and violently let go of L's hair. L tumbled forward and stopped himself on the desk.

"Oh baby!" He screamed, "Light's on, but your mom's not home. I'm sick of lying down alone…"

He threw his body onto the bed and put a hand over his head, mimicking having an illness, "With this fever, fever, yeah!"

He rolled over and off the bed and locked L atop of the drawer, putting one arm on each side of the small man, "My one and own…" he kissed L's motionless lips, "I wanna get you alone…" he grabbed L's crotch and L shook his body in surprise. "Give you a fever, fever, yeah." Light let go of his partner and walked out of the room. His partner stood in the same position, heaving over his desk in a cold sweat and glaring at his own face in the mirror.

-x-

I wanted to do something different, so here it is. :D

Review if you liked it, or if you didn't! Thanks.

The song Light sang is called "Fever," by Adam Lambert. (Lady Gaga wrote the song for him). Check it out, it's pretty cool.

Next chapter on the way!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present **_

Light was still sick, thinking about last week's events. How could something so dear and precious to him be taken away so quickly? It was like he had witnessed his strong and vital relationship wither and die. He didn't know. He didn't know it would happen like this. He would use this to his advantage, and put on a great show…

_**Six Days Ago**_

Light was out rehearsing for his big performance. L was sitting in his home, eating a strawberry cake and reading the Daily News. He did this for about an hour, until the doorbell rang. He dropped what he was doing and pressed the intercom.

"Who is it?"

A woman's voice laughed. "It's me of course, who else would it be?" L held back saying some snide comment, and let the woman inside of his gates. She was at his door within thirty seconds. He opened the door and she jumped on him.

"Oh, I've missed you. We haven't seen each other for two weeks! Do you know how grueling that was for me?" She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, Naomi. But you know how it goes…" L said, miffed. He led Naomi into his living room and she sat down on his couch, while he opened a box of chocolates.

"I still do not understand why you are still with him, when I should be the only one in your life." Naomi primped her hair.

"Well, I do still have feelings for him. He still means something to me." L spoke so openly about this situation. Naomi sighed.

"The best thing he has ever done was introducing you to me." Naomi said as L sat down. She gave him a peck on the check.

They turned on his flat screen plasma, L slid in Naomi's DVD and he put an arm around her. She nuzzled into his arm like a puppy.

Two hours later, Naomi was feeling seductive and ready for action.

"What do you say we take ourselves to your bedroom and fool around?" She kissed his neck, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him onto his own bed. She pushed him down, and started to undress. L undressed, accordingly.

Once they were both naked, L immediately pumped his bare buttocks into the air, thrusting into Naomi. She moaned, and she cried out L's name in enjoyment; she was quite the vocal one.

After they were done, they immediately fell asleep.

**_The Morning_**

Naomi softly called L's name.

"Yes, Naomi?" He stroked her hair.

"Do you find yourself pleasured more by men or women?"

L nearly spat out at this sudden question. Naomi looked eager for the answer.

"To be honest, I find that men can really understand me better, emotionally. It's just human nature. I find the male body to be beautiful, but I find the female body inspiring."

"So you are basically bisexual?

"I suppose you could say that. But, I believe I will inevitably end up with either a man or a woman. That's what everyone does."

"How many men have you been with?"

"One."

"And women?"

"None. Well, you. So one." L looked anxious.

"Wait, wait, wait... You said you will 'inevitably' end up with one person. So what does our relationship currently mean to you?"

"That…I'm not certain of. I don't have any answers right now, Naomi." L sighed and rolled over to touch Naomi's face softly.

"No." She said, slapping his hand away. "I think I see what this means. I am just a test-drive. A draft."

"Wha-?" L said as he sat up in bed. Naomi sat up faster, her breasts bouncing all over the place.

Naomi couldn't hold it in any longer. "You are going to pick him, aren't you!" She said loudly.

"I never said anything of the sort…" L said, uncertain of himself.

"I thought we had more in common than..than…_him._ He's only eighteen, L. Eighteen! I'm a grown woman." She was now madly pacing the room, still in her birthday suit.

"Was it the sex? Am I that bad? Or is it just that you are a woman-hater? You just play women for fun? In reality, all you are is a full-fledged flamer? Tell me, L. Explain this all to me." She stopped pacing, and put her arms on her hips, fuming.

"Naomi, please…_calm down_." L said softly. This was the wrong thing to say. It set her off more than she already was.

"Fuck you, L. Just FUCK YOU. You are garbage for cheating on that young boy and acting like you love me. I wasted my time. Bunch of bullshit!!!!!!"

Naomi gathered her clothes and was going to go change in the bathroom down the hall, when she heard Light's voice calling L's name. Naomi stood still, stunned.

L pulled at his air in anguish. He was not expecting Light to come to his home this morning. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit was all L could think. Did he miss something?

"L! L! I have something amazing I just have to tell you! Where are you?" Light's faint voice said.

Naomi looked around and spotted a closet. She made her way over to it but tripped over a stool that sat at the edge of L's King-sized bed. Naomi tried to get herself up, but it was too late.

Light threw open the bedroom door and yelled, "They gave me the opening act, L!"

He was now looking at L's completely horrified face. "They said I was so great in rehearsal that I get the coveted opening act!" L said nothing, but followed Light's head turning slowly toward Naomi—who was sprawled out on the floor looking like a deer in the headlights. There was fire in Light's eyes.

Light immediately dropped his stacks of papers and his book-bag to the ground, and put a hand on his head to feel if he had a fever. Because he was sick. Nauseous to the core.

_**Present Day**_

The tiptoeing of the back-up dancers caused Light to snap out of his horrid reverie. They assembled into position and Light knew they were either running through chorography in their minds or doing yoga breathing techniques.

His back-up singers were slugging down bottles of water, and separating to opposite sides of the stage. Two went to the right, and two went to the left. The four men held onto their microphones and prepared themselves for their small yet precious moments in the sun.

The stage manager ran out onto the stage and whispered something into the bassist's ear, and the man nodded in compliance. The drummer and guitarist exchanged glances with each other, silently wishing good luck (or to "break a leg—" the correct term). The violinist placed her right leg up onto a plastic chair, lifting her silver sequined dress' slit with it, and leaned forward into position. The manager said in a very soft whisper, so that the audience couldn't hear her through someone's microphone, "And we're on in five, four…" and she continued by putting up three fingers, two fingers, and one finger and finally ran into the wings.

The curtains opened slowly and Light was still straddling the chair, looking down at his folded arms. The audience discontinued their chatter and put their attention to the dark stage. The spotlight burned onto the bassist and drummer, who began to play. Then another three spotlights illuminated the back-up singers, clad in tuxedos, and the pretty violinist. The men lifted their heads and sang "Ohh, oh…ohh, oh…ohh, oh…" while the women moved her body rapidly along with each note she played on the violin.

Once she stopped playing, a red light illuminated Light who jerked his head up and sang,

"You better take it from me." He pointed out into the sea of people, scanning the crowd. He slid his right leg out as the guitar boomed and used his left leg to push him off of the chair.

"That boy is like a disease." He walked slowly to the front of the stage. The backup dancers walked in unison.

"You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide," The dancer acted out these words in an exaggerated manner.

"And you're wondering why you can't get free…" Light hugged himself to imitate someone enclosed in a small space. The dancers hugged each other in a circle and swayed.

Then, Light saw him. His heart stopped. There he was, standing there, leaning against the wall in the back of the room, his leg crossed over the other and his arms folded across his chest. Like he was better than Light. He _knew_ he'd come to either mock him or to show him pity. Light would show him. He would show him that he was the one who was better than this scum that he once held dear to his heart. Light couldn't let him see him sweat, so he continued with more power in his voice,

"He's like a curse, he's like a drug." Light stared intently at L's silhouette. The violin wailed.

"You get addicted to his love." Light swayed his hips and ran a hand up his leather pant leg. The male dancers dipped the female dancers, imitating passion.

"You wanna get out but he's holding you down, 'cause you can't live without one more touchhhhh..." He still stared at L and, if someone was really paying attention, pain and anxiety could be heard through Light's voice. Light and the dancers did the same motion; they smoothed their necks down to their chests. L's silhouette did not budge.

"He's a good time Cowboy Casanova, leaning up against the record machine…" The dancers were now surrounding Light, linking arms, and tapping their toes. One male dancer put his back onto the left side of Light's body and slowly rubbed up and down.

"Looks like a cool drink of water," Light grabbed the male dancer by the collar and brought his face close to his, "but he's candy-coated misery." Light pushed the dancer away, and wagged his finger to the audience.

"He's the devil in disguise, a snake with dark eyes," he looked at L's silhouette, wishing he could see the man's placid face. But the man was enshrouded in darkness. The dancer's faux-slithered while standing up.

"And he only comes out at night," the stage went dark and became light again.

The violin cried again, and the other singers started with their "Ohh, ohs."

Light made his way down the stage steps, and was now in the center aisle of the audiences' seats. A young female dancer followed him. Light whipped himself around and held onto her shoulders and spoke harshly,

"I see that look on your face, you ain't hearing what I say," The dancer acted confused.

"So, I'll say it again, 'cause I've been where you've been and I know how it ends..." The dancer buried her face in her hands. "You can't get away."

Movement continued on the stage, the female dancers doing grand-jetes and the male dancers sliding after them.

The female dancer with Light ran to join her fellow dancers on stage. Light continued forward, and the audience turned to look at him as he descended down the aisle.

"Don't even look in his eyes, he'll tell you nothing but lies." Light said this gruffly, put his hands over his eyes, and inched closer and closer to L. The singers, repeating "Ohh."

"And you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advicee.."

Then Light realizes he has to go back to the stage so he takes one look at L's silhouette in disgust and quickly runs to the stage in time to repeat the chorus. After the chorus, there is a musical interlude.

"Run, run, away, don't let him mess with your mind." He kneels and reaches out to the audience. The female dancers push the male dancers, and the males do a split and put their heads down.

"He'll tell you anything you want to hear," Light shakes his head, all of the words speaking too truly to him.

"He'll break your heart; it's just a matter of time," Light almost chokes up on this line as the dancers sway with heart-ache. The ambience is solemn. "But just remember…"

Then the band blasts their instruments, going into another chorus.

"Oh, you better run for your life," Light commands the audience.

"Oh, you better run for your life." He holds the last note for several moments, sits back in the chair, not straddling it this time. His back is toward the audience. His last note disappears, and the stage goes dark.

The audience roars with applause. Every light is turned on as Light and his crew takes their bow. He looks toward the back of the room in triumph, but L is nowhere to be found.

**-x-**

**AN:**

That was a pretty speedy submission for a chapter. I feel like I'm on a roll here. I will try to be quicker in adding chapters.

Okay, so I usually hate country music—but the song I used in this story, **"Cowboy Casanova"** by **Carrie Underwood** (**/watch?v=Nu32vyCldh8**)—seemed too perfect for Light's performance. It's more of a rock-n-roll-country song. I love the violin's contribution to the song. I changed one lyric in the song—"blue eyes" to "dark eyes."

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks in advance!

Next chapter(s): Light's reaction to catching L cheating, more singing numbers, the aftermath, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading/reviewing, guys!

**-x-**

**_Six Days Ago_**

Light had run out of L's house within seconds of witnessing a nude Dr. Misora sprawled out on his former lover's bedroom floor.

In his car, he cried. Walking to his dorm, he cried. Once he entered his dorm room, he was very thankful that his roommate wasn't there. He covered himself with his bed sheets and just bawled. Within minutes, he heard keys turning the lock in his door and he sprung himself up to sit on the edge of his bed. He didn't like people to see him upset, so he wiped his swollen eyes with a sleeve hoping to cover his emotion.

His roommate was a muscular, good-looking, rich football player. The typical jock, for the most part. Even though the guy would party almost every night, he still did decently in school. Light wondered how he did it.

"Hey buddy." The roommate's voice boomed and passed through Light's aching mind, adding more pain to it.

"'Sup Jake." Light said as he grabbed a book and opened it, trying to sound and look as casual as possible. He sniffed loudly. Shit.

"You okay there, man?" Jake said, looking over at Light in concern.

"Yeah. Just a cold." Light said quietly and rubbed his dry sleeve under his nose.

"Doesn't seem like just a cold. Some hoes fucking you up?" Jake said, as he sat down next to Light. The guy wouldn't know what personal space was if it hit him across the face.

"Something like that…" Light admitted, hoping Jake would just leave him alone.

"Ah. Fucking bitches can be so sly, right? I know how you feel. I always fall for the hoes, 'cause they're always the most personable. But, in reality, they are the ones you really gotta watch." Jake patted, or smacked, rather, Light on the back—the guy's way of showing compassion. Light jerked from his powerful touch.

"What happened?" Jake continued, looking at the side of Light's face.

"I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with Professor Misora. I introduced her to him!" Saying it made it even more real. Light couldn't hold his composure any longer, and began to sob into his hands uncontrollably.

Jake looked at the ceiling, trying to comprehend, and finally said, "That's fucked up. Even bros be whoring around."

Once Light stopped crying, Jake held Light's chin with his meaty hand and forced their faces to be parallel.

"Listen man, you're worth more than that. You don't deserve this shit."

Then, he swiftly laid a kiss on Light's mouth. Light's eyes bulged, but Jake closed his eyes. They stayed locking lips for several moments, and then Light separated their faces.

Light stood up in anger and yelled, while wiping his mouth, "What the fucking hell?!"

Jake said nothing, but licked his lips and grabbed his flaccid penis. He was deep in thought, it seemed, until he said, "Okay, I'm not a homo. I knew it."

Light was stunned. "Was this really the time to figure that out? I'm fucking depressed here."

"Sorry, man. "

So, Light spent the rest of his day in his bed reading or just thinking. Betrayal pervaded the spaces in his body, and he ached.

Around 12 in the morning, after the RA had just told everyone "lights out," L stepped out of his Escalade and made his way toward Light's dorm. Light had given him a spare card for emergencies, so he let himself into the dorm and up three flights of stairs to room "313." Some doors were open with soft rock music floating into the vicinity of the hallway, and others were closed and dark—only the sound of snoring to be heard.

L could see the light escaping the bottom of the Light's door. Bravely, he knocked.

Jake, clad in only boxers, opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Can I speak with Light, please?" L asked quietly.

Jake looked back to see Light sleeping serenely, turned back to L and said "And who might you be?"

"L." He said, nonchalantly.

"Okay, but L who?"

"L, Light's boyfriend."

Jake's expressionless face became livid, and he smiled maliciously. "Oh, it's _you_."

Light was sleeping, so he thought. He could almost hear L's voice…

"Light's busy right now buddy, I think you should go." Jake said, crossing his arms over his rock-hard abs.

"I really, _really_ need to speak with him." L said, looking up in Jake's eyes, and mustering up as much courage as possible.

Light rubbed his eyes and stirred. He could see those cold, sleepless eyes standing outside of his dorm room. It was certainly not a dream.

Jake shut the door. "I said, I think you should go." He said it very sternly, almost threateningly, but L didn't budge.

Light flung open the door and grabbed Jake's arm.

"Jake! I'll take this from here thanks." He ushered his roommate inside quickly and shut the door. Light didn't even bother looking at L, treating him like an inferior, and just put his hands on his hips.

L began gushing, "Light, can we please talk somewhere more appropriate." He pleaded.

"I have nothing to say to you." Light said softly, holding back his tears.

L, certain that Light was not going to relocate, began his speech. "Look, I'm a complete and utter dimwit. I'm sorry. So, very sorry. I made a mistake. The one I want to be with is you, and only you. Naomi was angry with me anyway because she realized I didn't love her. I only loved and wanted you. That's why she was about to escape when you came home! You have to believe me, Light. My love."

The words "my love" stung like a bee. Light massaged his temple.

"Did you have sex with her?" Light asked as more of a command than a question. He finally looked into L's eyes, trying to read him. Like usual, there was no answer in his eyes.

"…yes." L said quietly. He quickly added, "But it meant nothing to me. I felt nothing." He was like a schoolboy pleading his way out of detention.

"Unbelievable!" Light yelled and threw up his arms in defeat. Remember, this was all happening in the dark hallway of Light's dorm floor. People began rustling in their beds, awoken by his cry.

He continued, "I don't fucking believe you. You had sex with Dr. fucking Misora! You chose her over me. You made your decision. Losing me is going to be one bad move in your life. Goodbye L. I don't want to see your face ever again." He opened his door and slammed it. The walls shook. Some people were poking their heads out of the door to see L's broken state.

L stood staring at the door, mourning his loss. After five minutes of reflection, he exited the dorm, climbed into his cold Escalade, and somberly drove home. He was alone, once again.

**_Three Weeks Later_**

Light received a call from a talent scout who was impressed with his performance of "Cowboy Casanova." He offered Light a job at a happening gay night-club near his college. He'd have to go in on set days and sing upbeat songs for a couple of hours. Light jumped at the offer and started the next week.

Light stood gripping the microphone, as a bunch of sweaty men stood clumped together and stared at him anxiously. The crowd roared as his name was announced.

"Thank you." Light smiled brightly and bowed. He felt like a superstar. "Alright, you guys know this one. It's Medicine by Kim Leoni. Ready? DJ, hit it."

The backtracking started up—the bass and the electronics. People started moving, bumping, and grinding. Light felt a pang of jealously when he looked at some of the men holding each other tightly, professing their love to the world. L used to hold him like that...L used to kiss him like that. He cleared his throat.

He began to sing with fervor—"They say that your kiss is like a pill, designed to change the way that I feel. For every heartache, you got a cure. That's why I put my trust in you…"

Into the chorus…"But, I don't even know your name. So I will call you medicine…you can ease my pain…"

When Light finished, the party-goers cheered and roared once again. Light kissed the palm of hand and sent the love toward his audience. He sat down at the bar and ordered a Bloody Mary. He couldn't bear to look at the happy couples in the mosh-pit again. His heart was still in pieces.

"Hey," Someone touched his back, and Light jumped. "You were fan-tas-tic!" A man with medium-length blonde hair, adorned in leather said enthusiastically as he sat next to Light.

"Oh, thanks." Light nodded respectfully and looked eagerly over at the bartender making his drink.

"Why you sitting here alone and looking all depressed?" The blonde yelled, over the blaring music.

Light could have just written "I am heart-broken" all over his face. Light fake-smiled to cover it up. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Mmkay..." The stranger said skeptically. "Yo, bartender! Make a Margarita, on me, for my friend here." He snapped his fingers in the air. The bartender set down the Bloody Mary in front of Light and scrambled to prepare the Margarita.

"You didn't have to. Thanks." Light yelled.

"No prob. Hmm, why don't you come over to my place?" The blonde cupped his hands over his mouth to project.

"Um…no thanks." Light said, not wanting to get involved with anything.

The blonde laughed and flipped his hair over his shoulder. "I'm not trying to pick you up, man." He leaned on the bar. "My boyfriend and I would love to get to know a celebrity. We can have a couple of drinks at my house and just chat."

Boyfriend. Light cringed at the word. Light kicked himself for still having these feelings for L. Anyway, he figured that he was the closest to a celebrity this guy would get to know and he was flattered, so he said, "Why not. I'm not busy tomorrow."

"Fantastic!," the blonde said as he waved frantically to a red-head who was pushing his way across the dance-floor. He then smiled and said, "By the way, name's Mello."

**--x--**

Things are going to get interesting, my friends. :)

Stayyy tuuuneeeedddd.

(The song I used is called **"Medicine" by Kim Leoni**)


	4. Chapter 4

Mello led Light back to his apartment, which was run-down and dirty. It was as if the guy were a starving artist. But, Light held back his judgments and sat down on Mello's ratty couch, being sure to move away from the suspicious brown stain on the pillows. He hoped that it was chocolate.

Mello set down a bottle of cold beer in front of his guest and walked over to look himself in the mirror. While primping his hair, he spoke to Light's reflection behind him.

"I've always wanted to be a famous singer..." Mello swirled around, as his boyfriend—whom Mello introduced as Matt on their way to his home—took a puff of his cigarette and rolled his eyes.

He sang, "Do you think I have what it takes?" His voice cracked on the last note and Light did his best not to cringe.

"Hm. Maybe you should try acting," Light said as kindly as possible, rationalizing that this guy was dramatic enough to pull off an acting career.

Mello merely shrugged and jumped onto Matt's lap spontaneously—to which Matt responded "Jesus Christ, watch the goods, Mello." He rubbed his crotch, and Mello turned his attention to Light once again. He was examining him.

Light stared back, and without turning his attention away, took a sip of the beer in front of him and placed it down.

"So, Light," Mello put an arm around Matt's neck and got smoke blown into his face. He coughed recoiled his arm, glared at Matt, and continued, "What was a guy like you doing sitting at the bar alone? You could have probably gotten any ass you wanted after that performance today." Matt looked over, interested as well.

Light felt his forehead get hot, because he knew he would have to revisit the dreaded memory again. He said, irked, "My ex cheated on me, and I guess I'm still not over it. Which is ridiculous, because I shouldn't be the one feeling bad…"

Mello and Matt said "Ohh," in unison and looked down in remorse.

"That sucks balls. Do you know who with?" Mello asked.

"With my professor…who is a woman."

"Fuck. How could someone give up cock?" Mello turned to Matt questioningly and they both shook their heads slowly in disapproval.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it." Light said and drank an I'm-depressed-because-my-boyfriend-is-an-asshole sip of his beer.

Matt and Mello looked at Light with compassion as he drank away his problems. They watched him down beer after beer. Mello eventually sat down next to the heart-broken man and said, "You know what. I have an idea."

"Here it goes. Watch out, Light." Matt interjected.

"Shut up, and go play with your favorite toy." Mello shooed his hand toward Matt.

"My DS is not a _toy_." Matt said, genuinely hurt. Mello ignored him.

"I can set you up with some guys that I know. Who would pass up a hot twink like yourself?" He patted Light on the back, and Light burped. Mello frowned but it didn't last long. "Why would I do this, you ask?" No one had asked. "Because I'm a giver. I give things."

Light smiled drunkenly. "I would like that." His eyes lit up with pure and unadulterated joy.

"Let's see…" Mello tapped his foot. "Robbie. He's good."

"Robbie has a boyfriend." Matt added.

"Oh. Well then Natsume will have to do…"

"Mello, Natsume is a paraplegic. Plus, he lives in Japan. He wouldn't come here to California just to meet a guy he doesn't know."

"Fine. Then Ryan. He's perfect!" Mello shouted in happiness, certain he'd finally gotten one right.

"For god sakes Mello, Ryan is straight!" Matt shouted back.

"Well…the guy is misleading, jeez." Mello mumbled to himself. Looking at Light, he said "You know what; I'll have to get back to you on that."

So, Mello and Light exchanged phone numbers and Light walked—staggered rather— back to his dorm.

**_Two Weeks Later_**

The school year was coming to a close and Light was thrilled. He needed a vacation desperately. Light managed to maintain straight A's all year, so acing his finals was important. Focusing on this had pushed L further and further out of his thoughts.

While Light sat, trapped in a classroom and determining if a function was continuous and differentiable, Mello had just begun his hunt for Light's future boy toy. Scrolling through his phone book on his cell, he called up prospective dates. He got many uninterested responses, but came out with at least two people who'd be willing to go on blind dates.

Satisfied and bored of staying inside all day, he kissed Matt goodbye and took a brisk walk outside. He passed clothing shops and restaurants, looking into the window-fronts longingly at what he could not have. On his way past the Stanford University Café, he halted his stride. He saw the disheveled raven hair that he had known very intimately as a young boy—hair that was like a father figure to him. Mello was certain it was him. How many people had that kind of hair?

Mello opened the door swiftly and stomped into the café anxiously.

"L Lawliet! Is that really you?" Mello yelled as all the customers of the café looked in his direction.

L had stopped mid-sip, and turned his face from the shadows into the light. He placed the coffee down slowly.

"…Mello?" He said, as he showed a shy smile.

"No fucking way." Mello ran toward L and hugged him. The table shook, and L's muscle tightened. He patted Mello's back lovingly. Mello parted from L and took a seat at the vacant chair next to L, smiling stupidly. He was ecstatic. "I don't believe you are here, right now, sitting at the same table as me."

L's eyes were wide, and he was feeling the same amount of surprise and appreciation as Mello but not expressing it in the same manner. "I don't either."

"When you left us in Japan to live here, in America…we were only kids. We never got any kind of way to keep in contact with you. Matt and I were devastated. Mainly because you were like the father we never had. But, it's great to see you now. How have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Mello. I had important duties here. I did miss you and Matt very much. It was hard on me too. But I was assured that you two were strong enough to make it. And I was right. Anyway, I've been well, thank you. How about you?" L smiled weakly.

So, here is where started to unfurl his life story. Mello spoke on and on about his life with his lover, Matt, his inability to get a job, his shaggy apartment, and other trivial activities—including his new role as match-maker.

"Match-maker? Interesting." L repeated.

"Yep. I thought it would be fun. This kid was down in the dumps, so I offered to set him up with a couple of people that I knew." Mello folded his arms proudly across his chest. "You want in?"

"What?" L asked, hoping he hadn't heard correctly. He hadn't said anything about his relationship status, and certainly didn't want to tell Mello about his infidelity. L wasn't sure if he should be dating this soon, but he reasoned that it was time to move on. He may still have had feelings for Light, but he knew that that was taking him nowhere. All of these thoughts fluttered in L's active mind over the course of several seconds. Mello interrupted.

"I don't know, you just seem like you're single."

"Yes, I am."

"Perfect-o. I'll call you to give you the information. This guy's a winner, no doubt." Mello smiled, feeling accomplished. L smiled back, uncertain of what was to come.

**-x-**

Wow, a short chapter.

Next chapter will contain strange blind dates with some characters you are familiar with. ;)

Anyway, only a couple of chapters to go. Stuff is going down.

Peace.

Thanks for reading/reviewing! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**_Several Days Later_**

Light's school year had finally ended. He had aced the year, as expected.

Summer time never failed to produce festivities. In order for optimal enjoyment, Light championed new beginnings. To top it off, Mello had finally called him about his prospective dates with three different men.

"_Matt, shut your hole! I'm on the god-damn phone." Light heard something in the background that sounded like, 'That's not what you said last night!' "Okay Light, this first guy...you're going to meet him at the University Park. He'll be sitting on the west side of the park on the bench near the fountain. Then, he'll take you whatever he wants to after that. Ha, good luck. Tell me how it goes." _

So, Light got his hair done and picked out sexy new outfits in order to knock these strangers off of their feet. He walked into the park with his head held high, knowing absolutely nothing about this man. Mello had argued with Light that "a blank slate was the best way to start. No preconceived notions or biases. 'Kay?"

In the daylight, on his way west, he saw him. He was reading a newspaper, and nudging his glasses to sit still on his nose. His long legs were crossed, but kept uncrossing and re-crossing nervously as jogger after jogger passed by him.

"Hi." Light snuck up on him and looked down to meet the man's face, buried in long black hair.

"Oh, god, hello there." He was startled and had to fix his crooked glasses. "Blind date?" He asked, just to be sure.

"Yes. My name's Light, and you are?" Light could feel the man's eyes scanning his body, giving him the once-over, and then stopping at his face.

"Mikami. Mikami Teru. Nice to meet you." He set down his newspaper. "Why don't we head over to the ballroom dance club?"

Light was impressed. The guy looks like he didn't know the first thing about dance.

"Ah, dance. You know, I'm a theater student?" Light smiled widely and mentioned to Mikami as they strolled out of the park toward Mikami's suave Lincoln.

"Ah! You're going to be the one teaching me then." He put his hand on the small of Light's back possessively and motioned him into the passenger seat. In the car, they shared the basic facts of age, background and some of their interests. When they arrived at the dance club, they were almost smitten. Light was intrigued by Mikami's intelligence and respected his career as a Lawyer while Mikami loved that Light was a bright and talented young man and believed in him that he was going to have a lengthy and successful career in the arts.

"Here's the body suit you'll need. " Mikami held out a tight black, rubbery body suit.

"…do I really need to wear _that_?" Light inspected the suit.

"Since ballroom dancing is predominantly a male-female art, it'd give you more of the female aura." Light called bull-shit to Mikami's reasoning, but complied out of pure entertainment. The body suit clung to his body for dear life. He looked at his ass in mirror. It looked exceptionally plump in this body-suit, he thought.

It seemed like Mikami licked his lips devilishly as he walked out. Light figured his lips were chapped.

"So, you rented this place out. You must be loaded." Light said as their bodies got closer, and their arms wrapped around their bodies. Mikami started to breathe hot breaths onto Light's neck.

"It's a living, that's for sure." Mikami said, staring at the mirror behind Light. Light led Mikami into warm-up steps.

"More than a living…" Light said as he narrowed his eyes to watch closely Mikami's hand sliding down the arch of his back, toward his firm glutes. "Uh!" Mikami's hand stopped at this interjection. "Where's the teacher?" disappointment crashed over his date.

"Right. She's coming in five minutes." Mikami said, downtrodden.

They stood in silence, doing basic warm-ups until the instructor came to the rescue.

Once it was over, Light returned to the dressing room to change. He took off all of his clothes, and examined his naked body. He loved his body—the skinny waist, the lightly toned chest, the muscled bottom, and thick penis. He stood there, twisting and turning, making sure not to miss an angle. It was then that he heard a "fapping" sound. As he reached down for his clothing, it got louder and more intense. He skillfully put on all of his clothes, becoming wary of his surroundings. Then, he swiftly left his dressing room and flung open the curtain to the room next door. And there Mikami was, cleaning up bits of cum. He looked at Light's face in horror, and Light looked at the suspected carved hole in the wall.

"What is your problem?" Light reprimanded harshly. "You figured, in case you couldn't fuck me later, you'd jack off to me unknowingly? Are you mentally stable? Do I look like some man-whore? I barely know you! Sicko!" Light stormed out of the dressing-room and arrived back at his dorm and took a shower, hoping Mikami's eyes would be washed off of him forever. Since Jake was home for the summer, he figured he would have to complain Mello about his experience.

**_One Week Later_**

_"I guarantee that this guy is __not looking for sex on the first date. That's all I will say, because—"_

_Light interrupted, "Yeah, yeah 'a blank slate' blah blah. Where do I meet him?"_

_"East side of University Park. Knock 'em dead. Matt where'd I put—" Click._

Light put on sexy outfit #2 and headed out to the park. It was night-time, and the weather was perfect with its light wind and warm temperature. Light hoped this reflected off of date he was about to endure. Date #2's hair blended in with his surroundings. Date #2 was looking around like a kid in a candy-store. Once he spotted Light's silhouette, he bolted to him.

"Hi! You must be my lovely blind date. I just get this feeling you are. Oh, how rude, let me introduce myself. My name is Matsuda." He hugged Light, and Light let out a tired sigh. This Matsuda guy was already tiring him out.

"Hey, I'm Light."

"Light? What a pretty name. And rare! So, why don't you _shine your light_ this way and I'll drive you to the beach." Matsuda was beyond satisfied with the joke he had made, and laughed. Meanwhile, Light was contemplating suicide.

The entire car ride was mainly Matsuda talking about how much he loved the show _American Idol_ and wished he could be an American singer. Light never got a word in about his interest in singing, or a word about anything at all. He eventually just tuned Matsuda out and watched the passing scenery before him.

Matsuda rolled out a towel onto the sand and jumped onto it childishly.

"I made some cupcakes." He handed one that was badly spread with chocolate frosting to Light.

"What about dinner? It's eight-o-clock and I thought you'd have prepared a picnic dinner." Light frowned.

"Well, I thought about that. But I realized the only food I could make were cupcakes!" Matsuda's cupcake disappeared in his mouth within seconds. Light massaged his temple and looked out at the serene ocean. If Matsuda just kept shoving cupcakes in his mouth, he'd be able to watch the ocean and call it a day. Of course, he wish was not granted.

"How great would it be to be a dolphin?" He laid back and put his arms behind his head. "They're smart and do cool flips and stuff." Matsuda stretched and yawned and Light didn't respond. "Man, I'm tired." Within several minutes, Matsuda had fallen asleep.

"What a fucking waste of time." Light said under his breath. Light wrote a note for Matsuda that read, "Forget you ever met me; have a nice nap." Then, Light was gone and left Matsuda to dream about dolphins and cupcakes.

**_Another Week Later_**

_"Okay, I absolutely promise this guy is not a pervert or a moron. Just __trust me. He's a dear friend of mine." Mello said, smacking his gum into the receiver._

_"I'm finding it hard to trust you after these disaster dates, Mello."_

_"Do you want to have a good summer or what?"_

_"I don't need to have a boyfriend in order to have a good summer."_

_"C'mon, it's always better with a boyfriend." As if on cue, Matt grabbed onto Mello's stomach and shifted his hands lower and lower…_

_"Where do I meet him?" Light caved in._

_"Oohhh." Mello released his pleasure to Matt massaging his upper thigh into the phone, and Light looked confounded. "Riight. South side of the University Park. Ooh Matt, let's—" Click._

Sexy outfit #3, for date #3. Light prayed that this man would be the one. On his way over to the south of the University Park, he saw a familiar face walking toward him from the north. Light slapped a hand over his mouth and bit on his thumb. When he released, a prominent red mark was exhibited. The repressed feelings began boiling up inside the pit of his stomach. He squeezed his eyes tightly open and closed, took a deep breath and bounded toward the raven-haired miscreant. L finally picked up his down casted head and caught Light's eye. He had transfixed his face into one of fright and intrigue.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Light asked sharply.

"Can a man not stroll through a beautiful park on his own accord?"

"You're on your own?" Light asked, almost sheepishly, leaning in to hear the response.

"Well, I'm waiting for someone."

Light's softened face turn hard. "Oh yeah? Well so am I." He huffed arrogantly.

"Good for you," L said monotonously.

They stood awkwardly in silence for five minutes, looking longingly at every man that walked by.

"Why are you still here? Did your new boyfriend bail on you?" Light spat out to L.

"I'm not waiting for my boyfriend, if you must know. It seems this person is tardy…" L looked at his watch impatiently. Then bit his lip in thought, and slowly turned his head toward Light.

Light and L exchanged knowing glances before L asked, "Light. Would you happen to know someone by the name of…Mello?"

"Fuck!" Light pulled at his hair. "WHY DO I HAVE THE WORST LUCK KNOWN TO MANKIND?" He sat on the empty bench and cursed himself under his breath.

L put a thumb to his mouth as he said, "The chances of this happen are miniscule. Just amazing how life works, isn't it?" L then scratched his mess of hair. "Wait, how do you know Mello?"

"Met him at the club I sing at, and he offered to hook me up because I looked 'depressed.'"

Gloomy silence ensued, as L thought this over.

"Listen Light," L sat down next to his ex-lover and Light allowed him to grab his hand, "From the bottom of my heart, which had turned cold with foolishness, I am sorry. I was in another realm. I felt no attraction or affection for the other person I shared myself with. It was a trivial phase. Since fate had brought us here on this very day, our once beautiful relationship must not be eradicated. I want to take this, probably last, opportunity to win you over because I truly care about you and, selfishly, want every bit of you to be loved by me and me alone. You are my everything, baby."

Light was stunned by this speech. ...and had L just said baby?

Light squeezed L's hand, and they sat staring into each others' eyes, allowing the surrounding world to diminish. Light could finally see it. Once frigid, Light could finally see the fire and ardor in L's eyes. The emotion spilled out like never before. This finalized Light's quick contemplation that L meant what he had just said and more. A wave of relief washed over Light and he gave L a peck on the cheek and said, "I missed you."

-x-

Haha, I couldn't resist using the word "fapping."

See you next chapter. There may be a surprise. Hang in there.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, thanks for the supportive reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long to publish; I guess I lost my mojo. x)

Anyway, I don't like cliché endings. So, here's the conclusion:

**-x-**

_**Mello/Matt's apartment **_

"L…you…you guys…L was the one who cheated on you?" Mello pulled at his hair and looked back-and-forth between L and Light—who were happily holding hands. Then he looked anxiously at Matt who shrugged.

"…do we need to talk about that?" L narrowed his eyes. "It was a mistake. We're leaving it at that."

"It's in the past." Light said with a smile as L put an arm around his lover.

"Damn. Some higher-up is just fucking...playing with my life and making me stupefied," Mello said.

"Seriously," Matt interjected.

Light sighed and said, "It's getting me _sick_ just thinking about everything that happened in the past few weeks."

"Sick? Well--let me feel if you are warm..." L said and sat Light on his lap. They began a make-out session--with Matt and Mello onlooking in interest.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

It was a Friday night, and Light was called to do his regular duty of singing at the local gay night club. He had brought L with him to observe. L took a seat at the bar, and ordered a couple of drinks.

"I'm loving these new plasma screens you got, Mr. Brown," Light motioned to the two flat-screens beside the stage.

"Thanks," Mr. Brown, the manager of the club, puffed out his burly chest and smiled a great white-toothed smile, "I figured we could add effects to the recorded performance and make whoever is on the stage look even more bad-ass." Light nodded. Mr. Brown patted Light on the shoulder in fatherly-like manner. "Well, kid, knock 'em dead out there."

Light made his way to the stage and the crowd went absolutely wild. It was packed more than usual tonight...

**_Earlier That Day_**

A shrouded figure had picked a lock and had made his way into the deserted dance-room/bar. A tinge of short, brown hair peeked through the hood as he crept toward the back of the stage. Wires upon wires entangled each other as the man knelt down to untangle them. He quietly laughed to himself as he exchanged a wire for his own. This should definitely do it, he thought. Then, he shuffled out of the building artfully and laughed just a little bit louder.

_**Present Day**_

"Hey everyone, I am Light Yagami and I will be singing--you guys probably know it well--"Love Don't Let Me Go" by David Guetta." There were some cheers heard and clapping, "I'd like to dedicate this to my boyfriend, L Lawliet." Light extended his arm in L's direction, and all of the crowd's eyes turned to see who Light was speaking of.

L held up a hand to show his thanks and "aww"'s and cooing could be heard from the crowd. L touched his warm face, took a sip of his drink, and smiled at Light. Light smiled back.

All the while, a tall man with brown hair sat at the opposite end of the bar. His body was shaking with excitement. He looked at his watch, then out into the crowd of men and nodded inconspicuously at what seemed to be someone in the crowd. He turned toward Light Yagami, in all his glory, atop of the stage. Such a beautiful creature, he thought. He must be mine. Lastly, he turned back toward the bar and looked to his left to see the raven-haired man with a stupid grin plastered on his face. He got up from his seat and walked casually toward L.

Light held the microphone stand as the DJ began the backtracking. The two screens illuminated with Light's face. The crowd began to move fluidly.

"You've got me dancin' and cryin', rollin' and flying, love don't let me go..." Light swayed his hips. "You got me drownin' in a river, cold and in fever, love don't let me--"

Immediately, the screens cut from Light's performance and the word "Camera 2" was ingrained into the bottom right, along with a picture of two men sitting at the bar.

No no, not just sitting. Full on sucking face. A stranger and L Lawliet were kissing. The stranger was too strong for L Lawliet to pull himself away, so L floundered like a fish on dry land. The stranger had locked L's face onto his own. The stranger's lips seemed as if they were poisoning L's own lips by making the unsuspecting man's body shake with pain and discomfort.

If anyone cared, which they hadn't, they would notice a short black-haired man rolling the camera and giggling to himself like a child. But, he wasn't important.

The crowd of men had stopped their movements and looked at the screen in awe and bewilderment. Some of them put a hand over their mouths, some bulged their eyes out. The group of men then painfully turned their attention to Light Yagami, who's mouth had just finished saying "go," and seemed to be frozen in that position. He felt his temperature catapult.

Light immediately threw the microphone stand into the crowd (who scattered), jumped off the front of the stage furiously, and stomped over to L--who was recovering from what had just happened.

The stranger was gone, and the camera-man had disappeared within the crowd. Light clenched his fist and punched L square in the cheek. L cringed, holding his cheek, as Light screamed, "FUCK YOU L LAWLIET. I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT!" Before L could explain, Light had stormed off indignantly, absolutely enraged with everything and his body becoming ill with hate.

The crowd whispered amongst each other, as L rubbed his cheek and felt a tear well up inside of him. He made his walk of shame out of the building, trying to ignore the faces that were watching him with disgust and disappointment.

As for the stranger? He wasn't exactly a stranger. He made he way out of the back door, pulling off his brown wig and releasing his black hair. He took out his glasses from his pocket and placed them ever-so-daintily on his face.

"Teru Mikami strikes again," Mikami said aloud and smirked.

**-x-**

Song:Love Don't Let Me Go by David Guetta

Well...have a nice winter vacation and Happy Holidays!

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!


End file.
